The furanic esters of formula (I) belong to the family of 4-hydroxy-2,5-dimethyl-2,3-dihydrofuran-3-one, known in the art under its commercial name of FURANEOL (trademark of Firmenich SA, Geneva). Since its discovery, this compound has acquired wide acceptability in the trade and has become a critical ingredient not only for the reconstitution of strawberry flavors, but also as a constituent of a large variety of fruit flavors, or even meat aromas.
Numerous studies have been dedicated to this compound; however, surprisingly, sofar no attention has been directed to examine the organoleptic properties of its ester derivatives.
Swiss Patent No. 486,850, published on Apr. 30, 1970, mentioned that certain derivatives can decompose in situ to give Furaneol in foodstuff or beverages and that, consequently, can be used in place thereof. 2,5-Dimethyl-3-acetoxy-4-oxo-4,5-dihydrofuran is described as being one of these compounds.
DE-OS 23 59 891, published on June 6, 1974, describes certain esters of formula ##STR3## wherein R represents a C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl radical, R.sup.2 designates a C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 linear or branched alkyl and R.sup.3 stands for a hydrogen atom or a C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkyl radical, as intermediates for the preparation of furanones.
No mention, nor suggestion has been formulated in the prior art concerning the flavoring properties of the esters of formula (I).
We have now discovered that the said esters possessed very useful aroma properties and that they could be used advantageously in the aromatization of various foodstuffs, beverages, pharmaceutical preparations and tobacco products.